La historia oculta de Madara
by alberto-M
Summary: Desvelada por fin, para todo aquel que pueda leerlo: las verdaderas razones de querer el plan Tsuki no me.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto.

**Aviso: **_Este fic participa en el reto "Friendzone" del foro "La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas"_

* * *

><p>La gente cree saber las razones del gran Uchiha Madara sobre el querer realizar el plan Tsuki no me.<p>

Pero todo acto tiene un comienzo. Y este es el comienzo de su caída a la oscuridad.

Cinco años antes de que Konoha acabe siendo creada, Madara observa el campo de la batalla que se iba a producir, donde empieza una misión: un campamento de ninjas de un clan hasta hace poco desconocido era el objetivo de su cliente a eliminar. Una misión que Madara antes posponía por sus constantes ataques a los Senju pues ellos tenían más prioridad. Pero hoy, a pesar de lo que los ancianos decían, Madara decidió actuar personalmente contra ese grupo dada su creciente peligrosidad, junto a una guardia de cuatro Uchiha, los más poderosos que existían.

—Madara —dice una Uchiha alta, con un color de piel claro y un largo cabello morado que le llega a la espalda. Viste un atuendo que la cubre de cuerpo entero y lleva consigo tres espadas. Está de pie a la izquierda de Madara—. ¿Qué tan poderoso cree usted que es este extraño clan, los Hoshigaki?

—Según los supervivientes de los mercenarios antes mandados por el cliente, el clan se caracteriza por su aspecto de tiburón y sobretodo por manejar los jutsus más poderosos del Suiton con relativa facilidad, y por su gran chakra aunque no es comparable con el nivel de chakra que tenemos —dice Madara con seriedad—. Hay que evitar que puedan moverse.

—¿Todos tienen que morir? —pregunta Izuna a la derecha de Madara.

—Todos —sentencia Madara, mirando a un Uchiha de cabello largo que le llega al mentón, con una camiseta negra de cuello alto, bajo una armadura similar a la que utilizan los ANBU, con una porta-espada en la parte posterior de su cadera y con las típicas sandalias ninja—. Yo iré a la cara norte del campamento. Naka, cara este —mira a su hermano—. Izuna, cara sur —mira a la mujer—. Naori, cara oeste.

—Hai.

Los tres Uchiha que acompañan a Madara desaparecen rápidamente. Madara espera unos segundos y lanza al aire un kunai de forma que se ve en el cielo. Tres kunais más son lanzados al aire desde las distintas direcciones, al mismo tiempo. Estaban listos.

—En marcha —dice Madara cogiendo el kunai antes de que caiga al suelo y lo lanza, con un sello realiza una multiplicación masiva de kunais, convirtiéndose en un torrente mortal, incrustandoselo en el cuerpo a todo ninja que tiene la mala fortuna de estar en medio de tan mortal ataque.

—¡Katon: Hōsenka no jutsu!

—Teitaku Suitai.

—¡Katon: Gōkakyu Gatana!

Los otros tres Uchiha actúan a la vez. Naka lanza pequeñas bolas de fuego a los Hoshigaki frente a una hoguera, quemando a dos de ellos, rápidamente ataca a un Hoshigaki cortándole en el pecho. Naori usa las tres espadas para cortar a uno de los Hoshigaki, soltar la espada que empuña y utilizar otra, de forma que se produce una ilusión haciendo parecer que el número de espadas aumentaron hasta nueve, con rapidez lanza la katana desde su izquierda, atravesando un Hōsenka y luego el pecho de un Hoshigaki. Izuna recubre su espada en chakra de fuego y, apareciendo de los arbustos corta a otro Hoshigaki en la espalda. La herida rápidamente empieza a quemarse y a recubrirse en fuego que se propaga hasta el cuerpo entero. Debido al ataque sorpresa, los Hoshigaki del campamento mueren en segundos.

—No duraron mucho Madara-sama.

—Como imaginaba, atacar desde distintas direcciones al mismo tiempo aumentan las posibilidades de eliminar al enemigo. Si hay supervivientes, lo cual dudo, eliminadl...

—Madara-sama, ven un momento.

El aviso de Naka cortando a Madara llama la atención del resto de los Uchuha, quienes van a reunirse con él. Y encuentran algo que nunca imaginarían encontrar.

Una mujer pelirroja está atada a un poste, en avanzado estado de deshidratación. Su ropa está desgarrada en varios trozos, su pelo largo alborotado y con suciedad en su cuerpo. Madara se asquea: los Hoshigaki, como se ha descubierto hace poco, son caníbales y siempre secuestran a alguien para saciar su apetito. Decidido a que esa mujer no sufriría más, y de que tampoco dejaría a alguien como ella sola, saca la Kama y rompe las cuerdas que atan a la mujer.

—Aniki, ¿qué piensa hacer con ella?

Pero Madara no le escuchaba. Quitando la suciedad del rostro de la mujer podía ver lo bella que es.

—Madara-sama —dice Naori, Madara se voltea a mirar—. ¿Qué hacemos con la mujer?

—Esperaremos a que se despierte. Llevémosla a nuestro campamento para curarla.

Madara lleva en brazos a la mujer en brazos, en dirección a su campamento. Durante todo el viaje Madara no puede dejar de pensar en qué es ese nuevo sentimiento que le está produciendo en su corazón.

—Madara-sama ha estado callado un buen rato, ¿no? —pregunta Naka mirando a Naori.

—Eso no es raro, no es muy dado a las palabras.

—Pero está más callado de lo normal...

—Debe de estar planeando algo. Esa mujer es una Uzumaki, saben bastante sobre los Fūinjutsus.

—¿En serio? Supongo que es por eso que Madara decidió salvarla.

Durante días, Madara se quedó a cuidar junto a otros Uchiha a la mujer, mientras Naka recibía el dinero por el trabajo realizado. Poco a poco la mujer abre los ojos, diez días después de que la curen.

—Mujer, bienvenida al Campamento Uchiha —dice Madara antes de que la mujer diga nada. La mujer se levanta un poco y mira a Madara.

—Uchiha Madara —dice sin miedo la mujer cosa que hace que Madara alce una ceja, luego la mujer observa alrededor—. No esperaba ver a un Uchiha como el que me salvó de los Hoshigaki.

—Puedo ser cualquier cosa como cuentan los rumores, pero nunca abandonaría a nadie a su suerte.

—Gracias por salvarme la vida —Madara se queda callado unos segundos.

—Mujer, vas a quedarte aquí hasta que se curen las heridas. Luego se decidirá sobre tu destino.

—Mi destino es volver donde mi clan. Pero... No se si puedo...

—¿Contar dónde está el campamento de tu clan por si lo atacamos? No estamos interesados en expandir nuestro territorio, sino en grandes peleas. De modo que tienes mi palabra, como líder del clan Uchiha, que no haremos nada a menos que ellos empiecen a atacarnos.

—Sé que no atacarán, Madara —dice la mujer mirándole a los ojos.

—No sé su nombre.

—Mito, Uzumaki Mito.

Madara se queda desde ese día junto a Mito, cuidándola hasta que sus heridas son curadas por completo. El sentimiento era más fuerte a cada momento que pasa con ella.

—Ya debes estar preparada. Voy a llevarte junto con un grupo a tu campamento.

—Bien —se levanta de la cama y se pone de pie—. En marcha Madara. Yo les guiaré.

Pronto el grupo Uchiha, comandado por Madara, se pondría en marcha. Siguiendo a Mito llegan a ver el campamento de los Uzumaki. Cuando avanzan lo suficiente como para estar a pocos metros del campamento, les reciben unos sellos que paralizan el chakra, como demuestran los dos Uchiha que pisan los extraños sellos.

—Ya esperábamos un ataque de nuestros enemigos —dice un anciano frente a ellos, Madara activa su Mangekyo Sharingan, analizando cualquier movimiento extraño. El anciano tiene el pelo largo y canoso, barba de chivo con canas, va vestido con una armadura similar a la de Madara y Hashirama. Los hombros de su túnica llevan el símbolo de su clan—. De modo que algo así no debería suponer ninguna sorpresa.

—Uzumaki Saiga, líder de Uzushiogakure —dice Madara tranquilamente—. No he venido a bailar aunque me gustaría —Mito sale de detrás de Madara, asustada un poco. Entonces sonríe al reconocer al líder, y sale ya más tranquila, andando hacia Saiga.

—Mito-san —dice Saiga, Mito se acerca y abraza a Saiga—. No puede ser, creía que esos mercenarios te secuestraron...

—Lo hicieron, pero ellos me ayudaron —dice Mito mirando a Madara con una sonrisa—. Gracias, Madara.

—No es nada, sólo teníamos una misión y nos encontramos en medio —dice Madara. Los Uchiha empiezan a irse a sus campamentos.

—Veo que no pierdes tiempo, ¿eh? —pregunta Izuna golpeando con el codo el costado de Madara. Madara rápidamente entiende el tono jocoso de su hermano.

—Hmpf, sólo es una mujer. Hay más mujeres, y más hermosas en el clan.

—Pues te estaba guiñando un ojo cuando nos íbamos.

Madara mira a su hermano, sin creerse lo que acaba de decir. Mira hacia atrás y ve a Mito sonreírle. Mira al frente.

—No digas tonterías, Izuna.

—Pues para ser una tontería estás un poco rojo —dice Naori señalando su rubor en las mejillas. Izuna se ríe mientras Madara mira fastidiado a otro lado.

—Ay, mi hermanito mayor ha encontrado el amor —revolviendole el pelo.

—Basta Izuna.

—No quiero. Me encanta molestar a mi hermano mayor —Madara suspira por tener que aguantarle de ese modo un buen rato.

Los siguientes años se han vuelto más y más extraños para Madara. Cada vez que podía visitaba a los Uzumaki, en especial a Mito ya que aquella mujer le había llamado la atención desde que la salvó. Ahora se daba cuenta de que el sentimiento de hace años era el amor. El amor hizo que sufriera la pérdida de sus hermanos y despertara el Sharingan, que sufriera la muerte de sus compañeros para alcanzar finalmente el Mangekyo Sharingan. No permitiría perderla como ocurrió con su gente, y haría lo que fuera para ello. La relación entre Madara y Hashirama puede considerarse la de unos amigos, y lo mismo podía decirse para la de Mito y Madara, aunque este último estaba enamorado de ella.

Pero todo se complicó el día que se enteró de la noticia. Senju Hashirama y Uzumaki Mito eran novios.

"Mito debía ser mía" "Nadie merece estar con ella más que yo" Esos eran los pensamientos del Uchiha, pero conseguía aguantarlos. Mas un hecho oscurecería su corazón más de lo que ya está.

La muerte de Izuna empezó a llenar de odio su corazón, incluso cuando Hashirama intercedió por él para no matarlo, le dio un ultimátum de matarse él mismo o a su hermano. En ambas, saldría ganando. Sí mata a Tobirama Izuna será vengado. Si Hashirama muere, podrá estar con Mito sin interrupciones.

—Después de mi muerte, no mates a Madara —dice Hashirama empuñando un kunai—. Uchiha y Senju no deben volver a pelear, juradlo por vuestros padres y vuestros nietos que aún no nacieron. Hasta siempre.

Madara observa a Hashirama, y al instante ve las consecuencias de sus actos: Mito le odiaría por todo lo que ocurrió, porque los Senju se lo contarían. Dejándose llevar por el odio, había dicho algo que jamás le pediría hacer a su amigo ni aunque fuera novio de Mito. Hashirama eligió sacrificarse... Por su amistad. Por eso no se arrepiente de coger la mano de Hashirama donde tiene el kunai, y parar el suicidio. Hashirama le mira sorprendido.

—Basta. Ya es suficiente. He visto tu coraje, y eso es todo lo que necesito.

Se levanta con algo de dificultad, ayudándose por Hashirama. Meses después crearían Konohagakure no Sato, la aldea que tanto Madara y Hashirama soñaron. Pero Madara tenía otro sueño: quedarse con Mito.

Debía de pensar en otra manera para que Mito caiga a sus brazos. De modo que queda con Mito en el lugar donde se reúnen Hashirama y Madara.

—Gracias por no matarle, Madara —dice Mito antes de que Madara diga nada, cosa de la que ahora se arrepiente porque no conseguía que estuviera en sus brazos.

—No hay por qué dármelas Mito —dice Madara—. Sólo recordé el mal que te haría el que muriese...

—Tengo que decirte esto antes de que sigas, Madara... Sólo podemos ser amigos.

Amigos. Esa palabra se repite en la mente de Madara como un taladro, más que los gritos de las almas a las que les ha segado la vida. Mito vio su cara y entiende que lo siguiente puede complicarse.

—De modo que te diste cuenta de lo que siento, ¿no?

—Entiéndelo Madara, yo estoy casada con Hashirama. Lo nuestro es imposible.

—¿De verdad quieres estar con un él? Sólo te usa para fortificar la Región del Fuego.

—¿Acaso estas seguro de eso? ¿O es simplemente el desengaño amoroso y los celos los que están hablando por ti?

—¿Estas diciendo que yo, Uchiha Madara, estoy celoso de Hashirama? —activa sus Eien Mangekyo Sharingan—. No me tientes Mito, sabes de lo que soy capaz.

—Y porque sé de lo que eres capaz por lo que nunca te vi más allá de un amigo. Eres listo y cuando era con tu hermano, eras una persona distinta. Pero ahora lo único que te queda es odio a todo el mundo y puedes poner en peligro a todos los que te rodean. Dices querer paz pero a veces tus actos consiguen todo lo contrario. Lo siento, pero yo amo a Hashirama y él a mi, y nadie va a cambiarlo. Es todo lo que tengo que decir.

Madara no se queda quieto al oír esas palabras y le coloca, amenazante, la Kama en su cuello.

—Si no eres mía, no serás de nadie —sentencia Madara. Mito sólo hace un pestañeo y un torrente de cadenas golpea a Madara en el estómago haciendolo retroceder, al mismo tiempo otras cadenas salen de detrás de Mito usando árboles cercanos como nexos y atando a Madara, de forma que parece que está atrapado en una telaraña dorada—. Maldición, me pillaste desprevenido.

—Madara, ese pensamiento y tus actos demuestran la verdad en mis palabras. Permanece en Konoha no por mi, ni por la aldea. Sino por Hashirama y esa amistad que desde niños habéis tenido. Por vuestro sueño.

Durante un minuto, lo que parecía ser horas, Madara empieza a pensar en lo que Mito le dijo.

—Esta bien. Lo haré por él.

Eso hace sonreír a Mito, suelta a Madara y ambos se despiden y cada uno va por su lado. Ese pequeño encuentro será un secreto que ambos, Uchiha y Uzumaki, jamás contarían ni siquiera a su familia más cercana.

De ese día pasan tres años. Madara pasea por las calles de Konoha intentando tomar el aire, cuando escuchó hablar a Tobirama sobre que nunca le elegirían como Hokage, ni siquiera sus compañeros le apoyarían. Todo porque a más odio que tenga, más poder obtiene.

—¿Acaso los Senju siempre van a quitarme las cosas preciadas?

Con esa pregunta repasa todos los hechos.

Varios de sus hermanos murieron por culpa de los Senju. Ni siquiera su hermano pudo evitar ese destino.

Mito eligió a Hashirama antes que a Madara, y eso lo ponía furioso. Elegir a un Senju antes que a un Uchiha, lo consideraba una falta grave a su persona.

Hashirama iba a nombrarlo el Nidaime Hokage, pero Tobirama le dijo que no era buena idea, y ni siquiera los Uchiha le apoyarían. Traidores al clan...

Pasa por una zona desierta de Konoha, ordenando sus ideas cuando escucha una voz.

—Puedo conseguirlo Madara —dice una voz en la oscuridad, sorprendiendo a Madara.

—¿Quién eres? Muéstrate.

—De momento mi identidad debe mantenerse en secreto. Puedes conseguir tu sueño de paz. Revivir a tu hermano. Hacer que Mito esté contigo. Hacer que te conviertas en el Nidaime Hokage. En resumen, cumplir todos tus sueños.

—¿Cómo puedo fiarme de tus palabras? ¿Cómo puedo saber que no eres un espía?

—Mira el Mural Uchiha. Rikudō Sennin dejó algo para aquel que estuviera preparado a hacer todo para realizar la paz.

—¿Rikudō Sennin? —pregunta sorprendido—. Imposible, ¿cómo una leyenda...?

—Ve allí, y sabrás lo que hacer.

—¡Espera! Dime quién eres.

Mas no obtiene respuesta de parte de ese desconocido. Pero decide ir a ver qué pone en el mural aunque siempre alerta por si todo resultaba una emboscada.

A partir de ahí, Madara seguía sin saberlo el plan del Zetsu negro. Madara leyó todo lo necesario sobre el "falso" plan Tsuki no me, Rikudō Sennin, sus hijos, el odio de los hijos. Entonces decidió abandonar Konoha para llevarlo a cabo. Pero hubo algo que Zetsu negro no había previsto.

Cuando un Uchiha ama algo, puede hacerlo de forma enfermiza, obsesiva... Y peligrosa.

Por eso, grande es la sorpresa de Hashirama al ver al Kyubi no Youko enfrente suyo, y Madara en su cabeza, mirándole con superioridad. El Kyubi ruge mientras el Sharingan se forma en sus ojos, signo de haber sido presa del poderoso Genjutsu de control.

—*Mito... Ahora verás que soy imparable, soy más poderoso que tu esposo. Me he dado cuenta de que la única forma de conseguir el amor es con el poder, tal y como Indra decía. ¡Tengo el poder para acabar contigo, Senju Hashirama! ¡Mito va a ser mía y no vas a impedirlo!*

* * *

><p><strong>Teikoku suitai (Caída Imperial)<strong>


End file.
